Tear In The Sky
by kr4zy23
Summary: Years after Naraku was defeated and Kagome was sent back to her own time, Kagome's college classmates arrange a field trip to the Higurashi Shrine for their Feudal History class. An exasperating particular classmate of the former miko has some shenanigans up his sleeve and a reading of an ancient scroll goes awfully wrong.
1. Field Trip

**Summary:** Years after Naraku was defeated and Kagome was sent back to her own time, Kagome's college classmates arrange a field trip to the Higurashi Shrine for their Feudal History class. An exasperating particular classmate of the former miko has some shenanigans up his sleeve and a reading of an ancient scroll goes awfully wrong.

 **Author's Note:** It's been a while since I last wrote anything remotely fictional, but I hope you guys like this. Long chapters will most probably never happen for this story. Enjoy the small snippets about this plot bunny that jumped at me in a dream I had!

Also, if anyone has prompts, advice, thoughts, ideas, praise, words of encouragement, corrections to make, etc., I'd gladly take them. Xoxo ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from my writings. Inuyasha and all other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Field Trip**

Kagome's classmates had rounded up the corner when they saw said girl waving at them from the top of the steps that lead to the shrine.

The murmurs and excitement reached a new level as they saw Kagome in her shrine-maiden clothes. Hojo was the first to wave back and smile widely. At that, Kagome blanched but the boy remained as clueless as always.

Ayumi inconspicuously laughed, a hand covering her mouth, then raised it to wave.

"Kagome-chan!" the bubbly, long-time friend called out.

They were all so thrilled that most students climbed the stairs two at a time.


	2. No Touching

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from my writings. Inuyasha and all other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **No Touching**

"Okay, listen up!" called out Professor Riku, "Mrs. Higurashi has been very kind to agree to this. I do not think I need to give any speeches on how I expect you to behave and how you all need to take notes!"

A sullen but respectful sound of agreement was heard all around the group.

"Great! Let's go."

Kagome's grandfather began the tour of the shrine, his voice confident and proud, with Kagome trailing behind him and helping out with small remarks and reminders.

"What about these scrolls?"

"Do not touch those!"

A pair of wandering feminine hands quickly withdrew.


	3. Lecture

****Author's Note:** **Thank you for the reviews and number of reads 3. Updates will come weekly or bi-weekly (hopefully).

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from my writings. Inuyasha and all other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Lecture**

"These are very old and need to be handled with utmost care!"

Kagome sheepishly smiled behind her grandfather as he gave them a lecture on keeping demons at bay.

"Each one of these scrolls contains a number of spells that our ancestors used in order to combat yōkai," he nodded as he opened one of said scrolls, "for example, this one here creates a barrier between us and the demons so they cannot trespass into our homes!"

The students all aah-ed and ooh-ed appreciatively as the old man turned the scroll to let them see the elegant calligraphy and drawings.


	4. Troublemaker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from my writings. Inuyasha and all other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Troublemaker**

At the mention of yōkai, Kagome's expression changed. Lips pursed, eyes downcast, she hadn't realized that this college field trip might bring back old, repressed memories.

Ayumi surreptitiously popped next to Kagome and tapped her shoulder.

"Kagome-chan, I believe Kaoru-san is up to no good," she whispered.

Eyes bulging at the consequences of Jii-san catching her impish classmate, Kagome scurried away to the back of the group.

"Kaoru-san!"

Loud whispering and hissing ensued.

"Yes, baka-chan?"

Kagome's face reddened in anger. "Put that where it was!"

"Uh, you mean this?" murky brown eyes glistened as the dusty scroll was slowly unraveled.


	5. Kanji

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from my writings. Inuyasha and all other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Kanji**

"The lady spoke, Kaoru. Put that down," Hojo's voice came from behind Kagome.

"What is this?" Kaoru turned the scroll this way and that.

Kagome caught a glimpse of a flying giant dragon and snatched the scroll from Kaoru's hands. Reading it to herself, her eyes widened in awe. The scripture was magnificent and told a tale of a great dragon demon who had to face numerous priests and priestesses in order to be locked away.

"Locked away?" Kagome whispered to herself, fingertips lightly tracing the words.

"What is it?" Ayumi softly inquired.

"Not sure."

"Baka-chan, something you _don't_ know?"


	6. Mindful

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from my writings. Inuyasha and all other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Mindful**

Although Kaoru's words grated Kagome's nerves, she wouldn't let herself stoop so low.

"I've never seen this tale before," Kagome replied to Ayumi.

"Give me," Kaoru's hands were quick to take the roll of parchment from Kagome. "Look, it says here that there is a way to _un_ lock the demons."

"Stop, Kaoru, you don't know what you're doing," Kagome dropped the honorific in her panic, "Give it back."

"Or what? You'll tell your old man and he'll lecture us about magical pieces of papers?" Kaoru laughed, turning left and right to the crowd that had begun to gather around them.


	7. The Key

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from my writings. Inuyasha and all other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **The Key**

Fearing if she tried to take it back, the paper might be ripped, she smiled politely at her classmate. "Please, Kaoru-san. These are very important to my family."

With red cheeks, the boy rolled her eyes and moved to give it back.

"Before you take this," Kaoru waved the scroll in front of Kagome, "let's fully appreciate it."

"What is happening back there?" Kagome's grandfather shouted.

"To unlock the demons within holds between darkness and light," Kaoru began.

Kagome's grandfather finally got through the crowd and at the sight, his eyes bulged and a panicked 'No' formed on his lips.


	8. Torn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from my writings. Inuyasha and all other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Torn**

A tremble. A loud thunder. A shattering of sorts.

"What was that?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh, what have you done? You _dumb_ child."

"Jii-san?"

Fear stroke the young adults' faces as something unknown and powerful stirred. Kagome suddenly felt a pull and a nag, the hair on her nape standing. _Was that yōki?_

"Guys, come look outside!"

Ayumi hurriedly pulled Kagome to follow the mob out. Stumbling, pushing, murmurs, whining, then silence.

"What is that?" a shaky voice among them whispered and a hand pointed above.

Loud intakes of breath.

Another tremble. Another thunder. And the sky was torn.


	9. Outbreak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from my writings. Inuyasha and all other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Outbreak**

Panic followed as roars reverberated all around. Everywhere Kagome looked, there were dark, abysmal eye-shaped tears in the sky. Yōkai poured like water from a waterfall and Kagome's powers bristled and wrapped tight around her.

Everyone began to run, seeming aimless in their attempts to escape, except for the Higurashi family. They all stared at the unbelievable turn of events.

"Kagome!" Ayumi's scream snapped the miko's attention.

A common demon stood above Ayumi, one hoof on her chest as its unnaturally sharp horse teeth gave her a smile which Kagome had seen countless times before in numerous faces and shapes.


End file.
